


Drinking Games

by almondjoyz



Series: Drinking Games [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-24
Updated: 2011-12-24
Packaged: 2017-10-28 00:33:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/301780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/almondjoyz/pseuds/almondjoyz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Dean's 18th birthday and Seamus has organized a party in the seventh-year boys' dormitory. With Ron and Hermione out of the way, things take a decidedly "interesting" turn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drinking Games

"Why do I always have to do rounds on a bloody Friday night? I'm sick of it Hermione!" The red head was gesticulating wildly at a bushy-haired girl. "You do this on purpose, don't you, just so I can't have any fun with my friends. I bloody well hate you!" He fell into the scarlet sofa with his arms crossed and a stern look on his face. He pursed his lips together and he looked dreadfully angry.

It was the same nearly every other Friday night for the young man. Hermione Granger, his girlfriend and Head Girl, was in charge of scheduling rounds for the prefects of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. This Friday, and nearly every other Friday of the term, it was his turn to do rounds.

"Ron, I don't do it on purpose! How could I?"

"You do so, just to make it the worst time of my life." He scowled at her again. "Last time it was bloody Draco Malfoy. That was loads of fun that was." He paused for a breath. "Let's see, I've also had rounds with Parkinson, Colin, and that ugly bird from Ravenclaw. What's her name?"

"Amanda Gehrig."

"Yeah. You never put me on with the cute ones," he mumbled, knowing she would hear it anyway.

"Ron, that is so chauvinistic! Did you bother to see who you were doing rounds with tonight?" Hermione began to form a little smile on her lips and her posture relaxed.

"No. But let me guess…uh, Justin Finch-Fletchley? He's due for an evening with Ron, isn't he?" He flopped onto his side. "You are so cruel, Hermione."

"No, silly." She kneeled in front of him and whispered in his ear, "Me." Ron's blue eyes shot open and he sat up.

"You?" He smiled. "Well, that's a lot better than Justin!" Ron Weasley was in much better spirits. He actually enjoyed going on rounds with Hermione because more than likely they would end up in either the Charms classroom that never locked correctly or in the Room of Requirement for a bit of a snog, and then some. Ron was too preoccupied with his change of fortune to notice the flesh-coloured Extendable Ears snaking across the floor and into the hands of one Seamus Finnegan.

\-------------------------

Seamus Finnegan could hold his drink, of that he was sure. After all, he was Irish, and it was in his blood. Now all he had to do was prove it to Dean and Harry. It would be a lot easier with both Ron and Hermione out of the way, and armed with that information, he bounded up the stairs to the seventh-year boys' dormitory.

"Lads! Hermione's on with Ron, tonight!" His grin was contagious and his two friends whooped and hollered. "I doubt tha' they're gonna get much patrollin' done tonigh' if ya know wha' I mean, eh?" His Irish accent was always more noticeable when he was excited. "Care for a spot o' libations, tonight?" He walked over to his trunk and lifted the lid.

"What've you got there, Seamus?" asked Harry. He eagerly moved to the edge of his bed to peek into the trunk.

"Well, me brother sent up a nice bit o' Guinness disguised as some books I needed from home. Took three owls to deliver it, remember?" He placed the case of ale on the floor next to the trunk.

"I've got a couple of bottles of Ogden's Old Firewhisky under the loose board." Dean Thomas slid underneath his four-poster and made a bit too much of a ruckus while he retrieved the bottles.

"Shhh!" Harry warned. "They haven't left yet!"

"Harry, come off it," Seamus scoffed. "They're all the way down in the common room. Besides, have you got anything?"

Harry began to blush and his friends whistled. "Oh bugger off! I have some wine and some of Vernon's brandy in the trunk."

"Wine? You can't get pissed off wine! Who's that for…." Seamus smiled a knowing smile. "Ah, your Weasley lass. He's keepin' it for 'The Night' I suspect, eh, Dean?" The two of them winked at each other, causing Harry to turn a darker shade of crimson.

"Anything else?" Harry asked, changing the subject.

"Girls!" Dean and Seamus said together.

"Uh, you two, I don't think so…"

"Come on, Harry. It's Dean's birthday." Both he and Dean gave him puppy dog looks and Harry merely shook his head in resignation.

"Whatever. Who?"

"Well, Lavender and Parvati. You'll want Ginny, of course, and then Dean thought it would be nice to have a threesome with Padma. Twins and all, you know." Seamus received a blow on the arm for that.

"No shagging, please," Harry whined. "I don't want to have to watch."

"Don't worry, mate," began Dean, "you'll be too pissed off your arse to know any different."

"Thanks," replied Harry.

"Don't worry. We won't let Ginny deflower you. You can keep the barmy wine in your trunk." Seamus leapt off the bed to gather the girls for a night of partying. Seamus loved to be the planner. He was often given the heads up on certain occasions that warranted a certain kind of celebration, and Dean's eighteenth birthday was certainly one of those times. He also had a knack for acquiring spirits without being discovered.

"Hey, Seamus!" _Damn, go on rounds already, Ron._

"Whatcha need?"

"You doing anything for Thomas' birthday?"

"Well, he and Padma…."

"Ah. Enough said. I'll see you later. Bloody rounds tonight, wouldn't you know," Ron complained.

"Don't you like having rounds with Hermione?"

"I never said that," Ron answered. "Hey, how'd you know?"

Seamus looked down at his foot, trying to figure out an answer. "Well, you seemed happy about doing rounds tonight. Not like last week with Malfoy."

"That was a waste of time. Bloody git," Ron replied.

"Ron! It's nine!" The two boys looked up to see Hermione come down the stairs from the girls' dormitory. She braided her hair. She never braids her hair, thought Seamus.

"You look nice," remarked Seamus.

"Why thank you, Seamus. Do I Ron?" She looked at her boyfriend coyly.

"Uh, yeah, 'Mione. You always do. But you look great tonight," Ron reassured her. "Well, duty calls." He took Hermione's hand and headed off toward the portrait hole. He looked back at Seamus, winking.

Seamus really liked Ron Weasley. But he liked him even more now that he was getting a piece of Hermione Granger on a regular basis. He smiled as he remembered the fabulous rows they used to have before they took their heads out of their arses. Life was much more peaceful in Gryffindor Tower.

Looking to his right, he saw three lovelies descending the stairs, their eyes full of mischief and was then ploughed over by the willowy blonde he'd fallen for.

"Hi, Lavender," Seamus said, leaning in for a kiss.

\-------------------------

Lavender Brown smothered the poor Irish lad with her embrace. Her lips were on his in a split-second and her arms were wrapped around his body like shrink wrap. When it became necessary to breathe, she pulled away from him.

"Hey, look what I have!" She flashed her wide smile and revealed a bottle of rum from her bag. "So Hermione's gone?"

"Aye, she is. Don' think she'll be all tha' anxious to get back after 'doing rounds' wit Ron," he told her, leading her and the other two girls up the stairs.

"Seamus, is Harry really going along with this?" asked Ginny.

"Aye he is. He even contributed to the cause. Had somethin' of his uncle's in his trunk." Seamus stopped to look back at her. "He's keepin' somethin' special for the two of you to have sometime when you're alone and Ron is otherwise occupied." He laughed as he saw the red head blush and then get angry.

"Seamus Finnegan! You keep your nose out of my business. You're as bad as Ron." She stomped off ahead of the group toward the seventh-year dorm.

"You mean they haven't done it yet, Seamus?" asked Lavender. She shook her head, wondering what was taking the two of them so long.

Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley were a bit of a mystery to Lavender. They'd been serious for most of the school year and had known each other, well, forever. She didn't quite understand how Harry could resist Ginny. The younger girl was very demonstrative in her affection for The Boy Who Lived, and he was starting to feel more comfortable with her kissing him in the common room. His upbringing really hadn't been very loving, and in her opinion, it was a miracle he could love at all.

At the door of the dorm, Lavender and Parvati were greeted by the birthday boy himself and were immediately handed a bottle of Guinness. Ginny was already working on her bottle and nibbling Harry's ears. All Ginny had to do was play with Harry's left ear and he was putty in her hands. He took the bottle, kissed her heartily on the lips and took a swig of ale. _It's so obvious,_ Lavender told herself. _He's as randy as a Kneazle in heat._ She'd seen that look in Seamus' eye quite frequently, and was rather fond of the act, which was done for the first time at the beginning of term. Harry, she had to admit, needed a little shove in the right direction.

"Harry, drink up!" Lavender ordered. "There's enough here for all of us." She had decided earlier in the day when Seamus had begun the plans for the party that Harry and Ginny were going to be snogging and then some by the end of the night. If she had her druthers, Harry would be well-shagged before the night was out. She once had a crush on him, but once she noticed that his eyes were for Ginny only, she quickly moved on to Seamus, after stopping to taste the lips of Ron Weasley along the way. Seamus told her that Harry was the most sexually frustrated boy in their year, and that he sometimes forgot to set up a Silencing Charm on occasion as he took to wanking in the middle of the night and early morning. Seamus had scars on his lip as he fought to control his laughter while Ron covered his head with a pillow to avoid hearing his friend go on and on about Ginny.

"Lav, where's Padma?" Dean asked. _Now there's another randy bastard, but at least he's had him some already._ In fact, Lavender reckoned, Harry Potter was the sole virgin of the seventh-year Gryffindors. Even Neville managed to get laid on a regular basis by Susan Bones. She shook her head in disbelief.

"Oh don't worry. Parvati just went down to get her. Down, boy!" she giggled. Dean was so transparent in his desire to have both Patil twins at the same time. The twins weren't so eager to comply, but Dean was trying his best, she had to admit.

Music began to flow from Dean's stereo, charmed to work without electricity, of course, and the group of friends began to dance. Lavender sauntered over to Seamus and began a little bump and grind with one arm around his neck and a bottle of ale in the other. His eyes began to glaze over, either from desire or drink, she wasn't sure, but it thrilled her none the less. He pulled her to him and matched the rhythm of her hips, swing for swing. She soon discovered that it was desire that glazed his eyes, as he so deftly brushed her hips with his own.

Lavender looked away from Seamus and noticed that Ginny and Harry were doing a little dance of their own. They both finished their ale and had their arms wrapped around each other while Harry leaned against a wall. His green shirt was a nice contrast against his dark hair and his jeans, oh lord, hung mercilessly low on those muscular hips. He started wearing his jeans a bit lower the past few months and he reminded her of the Muggle singers she so enjoyed listening to at home. His plaid boxers peeked out the top of his waistband and she had to look away as she felt her face begin to heat up. _Ginny is one lucky witch._

"Stop staring at him, love. Yer givin' me a complex." Lavender glanced up at Seamus adoringly, hoping to calm his anxiety.

"Ah, you know me, Seamus. I appreciate all of God's creatures. You, especially," she said, standing on tiptoes, kissing him lightly on the lips. "I really am besotted with you, Finnegan. And your less _obvious_ talents." She kissed him again, feeling his hands begin to roam freely, both over and under her shirt.

"Uh, Lavender, take it easy on him," interrupted Harry. "Seamus here IS the barkeep, and he needs to tend to his guests." He handed Seamus his empty bottle and grinned at his friend. "Two more Guinness, please."

\-------------------------

Harry laughed to himself as Seamus pried himself from Lavender's clutches and tromped over to his trunk, which was serving as the bar for the evening. His eyes fell toward Lavender's chest of their own accord, and he noticed, for the first time, really, what she looked like, as a girl. Her blonde hair was pulled back in a low ponytail and she was wearing a scoop-necked shirt, revealing a bit of cleavage. If she turned in a certain direction, he might even be able to catch a glimpse of her…

"Here, Potter! Eyes on your own girl," Seamus warned him. "Did you know he was leering at Lav, Ginny?"

Harry looked sheepishly over at his girlfriend, trying to pretend he hadn't been caught looking down Lavender's shirt. He walked over to Ginny and handed her the bottle of Guinness.

"Shame on you, Harry," she teased. "Do I need to worry about you leaving me for Lavender?"

"Never." His eyes sought hers and locked with them. "I'm too far gone to even look at anyone else." Harry leaned down and kissed her lightly on the neck, in the spot that always made her giggle, just below her pulse point. He got the response he desired, and silently thanked Seamus' brother for sending that package. _Note to self, drink another two Guinness and then see what she lets me do._

He grabbed her close and they started dancing again, in much the same fashion as Seamus and Lavender. Harry had grown quite fond of dancing since the Yule Ball his fourth year and he thanked his lucky stars that Dudley's old girlfriend had a crush on him and taught him how to dance like this. The way Harry was dancing had an effect on him he hadn't expected at the moment, and Ginny noticed as well.

"Harry," she purred.

"Hmmm?" he replied, burying his face in her hair.

"Are you alright?" Her voice was like soft violin music.

"Oh, I am just fine, m'dear. Just fine," he leaned in and kissed her heartily on the lips, stopping their movement. One hand snaked around her waist and pulled their hips into ridiculously close proximity. The kiss went on and on and, somehow, they found themselves sitting on his desk with Ginny on his lap.

"Hey, hey, hey," chimed in Dean. "I'd tell you to get a room, but this is your room. No shagging at my party." He was already drunk, Harry noticed. Padma was at his side (when did she show up?) with her hand in his. She, Harry reckoned, was sober and tried to quiet Dean down as his voice became rather boisterous with drink.

"Well, then, I suggest you get some entertainment going then," Harry suggested. "What about all those drinking games you're always talking about?"

"Ah, yes!" Dean stepped onto Harry's desk chair and announced to the room, "Gather 'round one and all for a game to tease and scintillate the senses; to warm up even the iciest of loins. Now is the time for Spin the Bottle-Shot Version with a Twist of Strip!"

\-------------------------

Dean Thomas smiled as he took careful note of those around him. He knew he was drunk and he didn't care. He wanted to get laid tonight and he wanted to have a threesome with his girlfriend and her twin sister. That would be the BEST birthday present, by far. Alcohol made him bold, and he hoped beyond hope that everything would function correctly despite the alcohol.

"So tell us, Dean, how does one play that game?" Parvati eyed him curiously and Dean could feel her warming up to the idea. "You just made it up, so you better think fast."

 _Smart one, that girl._ Any excuse to see girls' tits was fine by him. " _Accio_ empty bottle!" A butterbeer bottle flew into his hand. "Have a seat in a circle just like playing spin the bottle." He plunked himself onto the wood floor of the dorm and gestured to the others to join him. "Rules." Dean closed his eyes to gather his thoughts. "First, if you spin and land on a member of the opposite sex, you kiss them, of course. Second, you spin and land on a member of the same sex, kiss or take a shot of Firewhisky. Thank you, Seamus." Dean took the bottle and conjured a shot glass. "Land on someone you are dating, kiss and take off an item of clothing. Both of you." Pairs of eyes widened around him. "And no hexing the bottle!"

"Oh that's not fair! Parvati's not dating anyone!" Ginny complained. Dean noticed her whisper something into Harry's ear, causing him to smile broadly and shift how he was sitting. _Lucky bloke_ , he thought. _Ginny was always the adventurous one._

"Yeah, wasn't Neville supposed to be here?" Harry asked. He bent down to whisper into Ginny's ear, not bothering to hear the answer.

"He is, well, otherwise occupied with Susan." Lavender smiled widely. "So, Parvati, who can we rustle up for you?"

Parvati looked at the group around her, and smiled. "If Padma doesn't mind, I'll take Dean, too." Dean could have had a heart attack at that moment. His dream was starting to come true, and she was willing. _Bless my soul. I'm gonna have twins!_

"Not at all, dear sister," Padma said in her sultry voice. _Oh man, does she know what she is doing to me?_ "Shall we let the birthday boy go first?"

Dean reached down and spun the bottle, his eyes fixed on the rotating glass. The bottle stopped at Harry.

"Damn."

"Sorry you feel that way, mate," Harry said with a bit of laughter in his voice.

Dean poured himself a shot and drank it down. Padma took a turn and the bottle landed at Parvati. _Please God, let them kiss._ He watched as his girlfriend leaned across the circle and placed a gentle kiss on the lips of her twin sister. _I'm going to die. Right now, on my birthday._

As they broke apart, they smiled. _I'm dead, I'm dead, I'm dead._

Dean watched as the rest of his friends spun the bottle, kissed and took shots. Harry kissed Lavender; Seamus kissed Ginny and Padma; Parvati kissed Seamus and Harry. He looked away as Parvati kissed Padma again. Clothes began to gather in a little pile after Ginny spun to Harry at least six times. If Dean didn't know better, he could have sworn Harry charmed that damned bottle. Seamus and Lavender were having a good old time as well.

"Dean, it's your turn again," announced Ginny. He looked up, and his former girlfriend was reclining in Harry Potter's lap, both of them without shoes, socks, and other items of clothing Dean would rather not think about.

\----------------

Harry's arms were warm as they encircled Ginny's bare upper body. She had on a tank top and an embarrassing pair of knickers. Embarrassing for her, thrilling for Harry. His hand was softly stroking her thigh and she felt like she could just float away on a cloud of bliss. They both had too much to drink. Harry wasn't about to kiss Seamus or Dean and had around five shots plus three bottles of Guinness and several swigs of brandy. She, on the other hand, was quite willing to kiss the other girls and watch Harry's face glaze over with lust. She tried to keep up with him, but was unable to match him drink for drink.

"Dean, it's your turn again," she reminded Dean. The poor boy was sitting in between Padma and Parvati, who had been putting on quite the show for Mr. Thomas. Everyone knew what Dean wanted, and Padma would have none of it.

The bottle stopped at Ginny. _Shit. I have to kiss him while I'm practically naked._ Ginny crawled out of Harry's arms and scooted closer to Dean. She watched as his eyes drifted lower, settling on her chest. _He loves tits. I almost forgot._ Just as she was about to close her eyes, Dean fell with a thud onto the hard floor, passing out cold.

They all burst out laughing, and Dean just lay there, drool pooling on the floor under him.

"I guess the party's over, eh?" Seamus stated, his brogue much more pronounced. "Harry, help me get him into bed, okay?"

Harry attempted to stand up, but fell back onto the floor. "Seamus, I can barely crawl. Throw a blanket over him and let him sleep."

"Harry, you can't do that to the poor boy," Padma reprimanded him. "Come on, Seamus. I'll help you."

As Padma and Seamus dragged Dean to his bed, Ginny helped Harry off the floor and sat him down on the edge of his bed. She sat down next to him, desperately trying to keep the room from spinning.

"Harry?"

"Yeah, Gin?" Harry groaned. "Why'd you have to be named after liquor?" He started giggling.

"I can't make it back to my room. I'll fall down the stairs before I even attempt to climb back up again." She fell back against the bed, only to have the spins hit her faster and faster. "I think I'm gonna be sick…" She rolled over onto her side and the wave of nausea passed.

"Well, stay here then. Get in," Harry ordered, pulling back the covers of his bed. The two of them crawled between the cool sheets and snuggled against each other. Ginny never felt so safe in all her life.

"Goodnight, Ginny. Goodnight, Harry," chimed Lavender from Seamus' bed. "I think we're having a sleepover tonight." Seamus began snoring and Lavender giggled.

"Goodnight, Lavender. Goodnight, Seamus. Goodnight, Dean. Goodnight, Ginny," Harry said. "Goodnight, John Boy."

"Who the fuck is John Boy?" asked Seamus, who apparently wasn't sleeping.

Ginny felt Harry shake with laughter behind her. She also felt something else poking her in the back. _Well, well, well. Look what we have here._ She reached a hand back, grabbed Harry, and squeezed.

"Bloody hell, Ginny!" He sat up, drawing looks from Lavender and Seamus. He drew the curtains closed and cast a Silencing Charm on the bed. "What do you think you're doing?" he hissed.

Ginny looked at him with wide doe-eyes and smiled. She leaned over and kissed him, gliding her tongue across his lips until he opened his mouth. Her hands went to his chest, following the soft hair of his treasure trail down to the waistband of his boxers, only to be halted by Harry's hand. He held her hand as he kissed her, causing millions of feelings to rush through her head. With his other hand, he pulled her to him, bringing their hips up against one another, letting her feel exactly what she was doing to him.

She met his hips with hers, moaning at the sensations she was feeling. Their kisses became deeper and more frantic. She pulled away from Harry, and drew her tank top over her head, giving him full access. She'd done this with him before, but she knew where she wanted it to end: with Harry inside her, making her scream his name and feeling him throb and pulse as he spilled himself into her.

They started kissing again, tongues probing, lips sliding and moans escaping from impassioned throats. Ginny felt her body temperature rise from the heat they were creating and she arched her back, aching to get closer to him. She wrapped her legs around Harry's waist as he rolled onto her. His hands began to stroke every inch of her exposed skin, and then he suddenly stopped.

"Ginny…honey," he moaned. He pulled back.

She stared at him, lips puffy, and eyes wide with desire. "Harry…"

"No, Ginny. Not like this," he croaked. "We've had too much to drink and I really feel like I'm gonna puke right now." Sure enough, he turned over on his other side and threw up all over the floor, from the sound of it.

Ginny gave in to her laughter but the door to the dorm opening caused her to bite back the giggles.

"Harry, are you okay?" It was Ron. _Shit._

\----------------

"Ugh, it smells in here. What'd you guys do?" Ron looked around the room, taking in the empty bottles strewn across the floor. His eyes settled on the piles of clothing that dotted the dark wood floor. "Is that a bra?"

Ron got off his bed, and strolled over to Dean, passed out on his bed, fully clothed, covered with a light blanket. He noticed Neville's bed was empty and smiled. A giggle caught his attention and he strode over to Seamus' four-poster.

"Hi, Ron," Lavender greeted him with a giggle. She nudged Seamus in the shoulder.

"Finnegan!" Ron barked. Seamus groaned in answer. "Twenty points each. Lavender, get up and go to bed. God, it stinks to high heaven in here. Where'd you get this stuff?" He took a step toward the door, kicking empty bottles that lie in his path. He turned toward Harry's bed as Lavender got up and scrambled out the door.

"Harry, are you going to be alright?" Ron stopped at the foot of the bed, noticing a familiar shirt on the floor.

"Yeah, I'll be okay, mate." Harry replied from the confines of the bed curtains. "Can you do me a favour and clean that up? I'm, uh, not really up to it. Shhh!"

"Harry? What's wrong?" Ron stepped closer to the bed. "Want some help?"

"No! No! I'll be fine, Ron. Just leave me alone, okay?"

"Fine, but you might need a Hangover Potion in the morning, and I don't fancy asking Madame Pomfrey for you blokes tomorrow." He let out a heavy sigh and began picking things up off the floor. Ron cleaned when he was upset, and this was not a good night. Well, it started out very well. Ron smiled as he remembered his evening activities.

After a bit of actual rounds, he and Hermione enjoyed a rather pleasant snog in the Charms classroom, and continued on to receive the best blow job of his short sexual life. But coming into this room, with the smell of beer, liquor and vomit, took away all those good feelings. Shaking his head, he stopped by Harry's bed again and cleaned up the mess. He congratulated himself on being such a good friend to Harry and began drawing back the curtains to ask him a question.

"Ginny! What the fuck are you doing in here? Where on earth is your shirt?" Ron's eyes snapped back to the Chudley Cannons shirt lying on the floor. "Bloody hell, Ginny, get back to your room!"

Ginny opened her eyes wearily. "Ron, I can't move. Shut up and let me get some sleep, okay? You're gonna wake up Harry." Sure enough, Harry was sound asleep next to her.

"Oh no, you are NOT sleeping here with Harry. Did you? Really sleep _sleep_ with him?" He stared at his sister, not wanting to hear the answer, but at the same time needing to know.

"Bugger off, Ron! No, I didn't fuck Harry." Ron cringed at the word. Just thinking that his sister would do that was enough to make him want to throw up. "Honestly, I can't make it to my room. Harry told me to sleep here, since I was already here." Ginny sighed heavily. "Please shut up and let me sleep. And by the way, stop spinning!" She fell back against the bed, eyes closed, sleeping the sleep of the wasted.

Ron shook his head and headed toward the door. He silently told himself to file this evening away in the category specially reserved for future blackmail of his sister. He would never let her live this down, and it felt damn good to have something over on Ginny for once.

The door to the dormitory opened to reveal Hermione. Ron closed his eyes as he imagined what the Head Girl would say if she saw this mess.

\----------------

As she entered the door, Hermione almost vomited. _What is that? Alcohol? Vomit? Or is that urine?_ "Ron! What went on in here?" Ron pushed her out of the way and shut the door behind him.

"Uh, well, they had a birthday party for Dean," Ron answered. "They're all passed out."

"Excuse me? They were _drinking?_ Where did they get it? Oh, they are going to be in SO much trouble. Did you take away any points? Please tell me you did, Ron, or I'll…" Ron cut her off with a passionate kiss, pushing her over to the wall on the right-hand side of the door. All other thoughts left her mind as she lost herself in Ron's kiss. Bloody man was able to make her lose her train of thought at the most inopportune times. She felt herself melt against his chest and his arms wrapped tightly around her.

"We can't go in there, Mione," he whispered huskily in her ear while tracing it with his hot, wet tongue. "Your room then?" She nodded her agreement as the power of speech left her. Ron nudged her toward the stairs that led to her Head Girl quarters, his hands causing her to shiver in anticipation, his lips and tongue slowly melting her resolve.

"Ron, what was going on in there?" Her voice was breathy and deep.

"Who cares? Just some drinking games."


End file.
